


baby tomorrow

by ElatedFangirl



Series: encumber [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic, song: baby tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: baby tomorrow,I'll be good enough to let you go.





	baby tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the last part of my two-part songfic/drabble series.  
> This is on the POV of Taeyong in connection with [when the party's over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907986)  
> I'm not satisfied with how this turned out but I really do hope you can enjoy this somehow!

Suits are very uncomfortable. Taeyong has never developed a liking for them. They are just too formal and classy for his taste. He has always preferred comfortable clothes which would always just hang on his frame loosely. Maybe it's the refreshing feeling they give that has Taeyong liking them. He has always been the one to choose comfort over class after all. And this time, he is especially uncomfortable with the tight black suit hugging his body and the person clinging to his side.  
  
It's not that he dislikes her, it's just that he doesn't like her that much either. He _likes_  someone else and it irks him very much because he can't even be with the one he likes because of this very person beside him. But he accepts his fate. There is nothing he can do about it anymore.  
  
The banquet is stretching. He can vaguely hear his father speaking through the mic in the podium at the front of the ballroom.  
  
_"We are very pleased to announce the nearing union of the Lee Co., and Park Industries!"_  
  
He has been briefed about this but it doesn't make it any less annoying when the spotlight turns to him, all eyes boring into his skin as the people once chattering lightly now whispers softly against themselves, surely feasting on gossips about him and the person beside him.  
  
He restrains the urge to roll his eyes and just lets the slim lady cling tighter on his arm. When she kisses him on his cheek, he relents, closing his eyes for a short moment and gives a small smile. He can never look at her in this way.  
  
He just wants to get home, call _t_ _hat_  person over and just escape from this all. But he can't. Not yet at least.

 

Further into the night, he waits for a call or even just a text. He knows he asked not to be disturbed until he gives the go signal, but still he just wants to get some form of escape. He wants to know that despite the signal, someone is willing to risk getting the brunt of his anger and is still waiting for him.

His screen comes to life, signifying a call. Taeyong smiles to himself. He knows this will happen and his heart swells for it but he doesn't show it. He always doesn't show. He is bad at it. And his message of warning is a glaring evidence of it.

 

> _11:49PM_
> 
> _To Ten:_
> 
> _Stop calling. I told you to not disturb me._

He knows he is in so many levels wrong for doing this and even though his head screams at him to stop, he hits send. He is bad in so many ways. He is bad at showing what he feels. He is bad at treasuring those who he needs to treasure. He is bad for everyone, especially for Ten.  
  
He is the worst and Taeyong knows this for a fact.  
  
\---  
  
Taeyong lets his emotions run loose for the moment. He holds the petite body close against his, relishing in the small moans vibrating against his neck and the warm breath fanning it. He lets the leg hug his waist as he pushes long slim fingers against the entrance that's bared free for his ministrations.  
  
He doesn't speak but he lets his actions convey what he so struggles to say. He treats Ten the same he would treat a fragile glass because that's what exactly Ten is to him - a person he is so afraid to break and lose forever, despite the constant blows and forces he gives him. The man is a glass - very transparent, always baring his feelings for Taeyong and Taeyong knows he expects the same from him.  
  
He once did reciprocate.  
  
Until the engagement happened.  
  
This is exactly the reason why Taeyong has resorted to these self-deprecating tendencies. And these tendencies has him dragging Ten with him. He is breaking Ten in more ways than one and amongst these ways, he only ever likes the one that has Ten moaning under him - all the others he wants to stop doing but he couldn't. He can't because Ten is the only person he has. _His_  person. _His_ person that will never leave him and will always understand him no matter how damaging he can be.  
  
He knows the damage he is inflicting, he can see it in Ten's eyes. Ten is slowly drifting but Taeyong holds on to that hope that Ten will still continuously hold on to him and as long as he is seeing that, he will hold on too.  
  
His raging emotions running about inside his calm facade heightens when he hears Ten begging, _"Tae, take me now. Please."_  
  
He doesn't need to be told twice, he flips Ten and raises his hips on the air.  
  
He manhandles him. Even before the whole fiasco happened - when Ten is still his own and he is still Ten's, Taeyong always loves how Ten breaks whenever he manhandles him and if the other man's moans are of any indication, Ten likes it as much too. He breaks Ten in so many ways, pounds into him relentlessly and puts him back together yet again.  
  
This time though, he just pulls him apart. He takes him with little lube, making it very apparent that he wants the pain. He finds pleasure amidst Ten's pain.  
  
This whole situation makes him irritated, all the more because his mind chooses to think about it while he very well wants to just focus on taking Ten. He growls on Ten's ear as he pistons into him, hard in each thrust, "Moan for me, _baby_."  
  
He visibly sees Ten breaking. All the more than he already is. It is evident that this new crumbling is not because of the pleasure brought about by the connection of their limbs but because of the statement, or more specifically, the _endearment_. He has never called Ten _baby_  after the engagement, despite the fact that he was the one who begged the younger male to stay.  
  
Ten has chosen to stay and Taeyong can see how that affects him. He can see him deteriorating, losing himself with each thrust, each moan, each day with him.  
  
But Taeyong convinces himself otherwise. He turns a blind eye to what's in front of him. He will let Ten go when he convinces himself that he is fully ready with the thought of losing the man. He will let Ten go, maybe tomorrow. But not today. Not yet. Because _tonight_ , Ten is his and Ten can very well take him for himself as well.  
  
\---  
  
Taeyong can't wait for the day to end. He has been up since early in the morning and he has been informed that his day is packed until late at night. He can't wait for it all to end so he can have time to do what he actually wants to do.  
  
He stops another sigh from leaving his lips, trying the best he could to focus on the passing scenery and buildings after buildings rather than on the person beside him.  
  
She is a childhood friend, a person who Taeyong grew distant to in the latter years because of the of lack of time together. He adores her but not like _that_ , that very much shows when his father broke the news to him and he storms out right at the moment.  
  
His father may have thought that he got his son back and decided to just pop the marriage on Taeyong, as if to put a leash on him to stop him from any more of his rebelling.  
  
It's not that Taeyong has decided to run away from home just for the spite of it. But after the death of his mother, the only person who kept Taeyong grounded, he felt as if he lost everything. Without his mother, his father lost his own direction too. His father drowned himself in work, always coming home drunk and never even bothering to give any attention to the teen Taeyong.  
  
Taeyong, still in an age when he was very susceptible to emotion, felt like he lost everything and so he decided to lose himself too. And that's when he met Ten - the person who nursed him back from all the pain, the person who convinced him to go back and become the good son that he actually really is.  
  
He wishes he hadn't come back.  
  
  
  
He pulls the chair, letting the person he is with sit and when he takes his own, he scans the menu of the classy restaurant booked for them by his father's secretary.  
  
"Yongie~," the person in front of him says cutely.  
  
"Noona, please stop calling me that." Taeyong sighs, not even looking at the person.  
  
"Stop being a snob, will you? Your Hyemi noona is here, talk to me please." Hyemi pouts in front of him. She is cute. But Taeyong is not even fazed. He knows someone, he _has_ someone who he considers cuter.  
  
Taeyong puts the menu down to reveal his face and look at his fiance. "I am not. I am just going to order our food."  
  
"Look, _Tae_ , I know we are forced into this and I know you don't really like me, for all I know you have someone-" Hyemi pauses, as if she has been avoiding this topic for so long.  
  
Taeyong keeps silent, despite the sudden tension rising up in his body. His father doesn't know about Ten. It's better if he doesn't.  
  
And he wishes Hyemi would stop calling him that. Only Ten calls him that.  
  
But she continues after gathering her courage again. After all, Taeyong can be intimidating if he chooses to and maybe this is one of those times. "-but I want us to work out. I need to do this for my family. And needless to say, your father needs you to do this too."  
  
With Taeyong's father's negligence after the death of his mother, the company has almost got down under. They are in so much debt and Hyemi's family can help them get back to their feet. The Parks have a huge influence in the industry and with just the affiliation of the Lee Co,. with them through the marriage would help both Taeyong and his father, including the thousands working for them.  
  
"Noona, we both know you don't need our company," Taeyong's voice is deep as he lifts the menu yet again and pretends to read through it.  
  
"We do. _I_  do. I need _you_ , Taeyong."  
  
\---  
  
Taeyong hates himself. He hates himself very much. How can he possibly miss out on Ten's birthday?  
  
He only realized too late when he plops down on his bed, spent after his busy schedule for the whole day. It has slipped his mind and has only remembered when the day has just one minute left. But he calls him still, asks him to come over.  
  
  
He takes a piece of Ten with every thrust. Each and every of his pounding is an apology and a promise. In each of them, he apologizes for forgetting the only day Ten _wants_  to be cared for.  
  
They have known each other for years and this is the first time that Taeyong has forgotten about the younger's birthday. It has been their tradition that Ten is spoiled on his day - the younger takes the reins and Taeyong is willing to do anything and everything for Ten to be happy. The fact that he forgot of this tradition the moment he got engaged makes him hate himself all the more because he can see Ten is very much hurt by it.  
  
But with every thrust he apologizes, with every thrust he peels off the hurt from the other's face and heart, and with every thrust he promises that he will be better.  
  
He will be better, even just for this night.  
  
The thin sheen of sweat that hugs Ten's body makes him glow and Taeyong basks on it. He looks ethereal - glowing and moaning under him, gripping the sides of the pillow as his body arches, allowing Taeyong better entrance into him. Ten is his very own angel, his love, _his_. And he takes what is his. He claims him by pistoning into him unrelentingly.  
  
He takes the pink nub in between his lips and sucks on it, licking on it as he grips on the other's shoulder. He lifts himself to hug the man, pulling him closer to him, letting the words he can't say translate into actions and he just hopes that Ten can understand him. He hopes that Ten can hear his pounding heart and realize that it's not because of the fucking but it's because he likes the younger male very much _too_.  
  
He never did stop after all.  
  
He loves him. But he cannot have him. He cannot give himself to Ten. Not when so much and so many are depending on him.  
  
Maybe tomorrow, Ten will no longer be his. But tonight, he claims him and calls him his own.  
  
\---  
  
It's the weekend and Taeyong looks forward to it. It's these two days of the week when he can be himself, free and without worries. But most especially, it's these two days when he can be with Ten.  
  
It's getting late at night and he hurries to reach home as soon as possible. He is very much eager to be with the only person he is willing to be with.  
  
He is surprised to find the apartment dark when he enters but when he sees the pair of shoes just at the doorstep, he smiles and hurriedly puts his leather sling bag on the sofa. He turns to the bedroom and makes his way there, already smiling at the thought of _someone_  waiting for him inside.  
  
His smile turns soft when he sees the younger male peacefully napping on the bed. The red velvet sheets complement the milky white skin of the other beautifully. He is curling into a ball, his cheek scrunched against the back of his hand as he breathes through slightly open lips. Taeyong bites at his bottom lip in his weak attempt to prevent the smile of adoration from spreading on his face. He shakes his head slightly, willing the smile off of his face and approaches the bed as quietly as he could.  
  
Taeyong settles himself on the side of the bed, sitting as lightly as he could.  
  
_I love you_ , he says to him in his mind. He touches the other on his cheek, his gaze loving and adoring and he presses lightly on them with his lips when he figured he couldn't stop himself from kissing the sleeping man anymore. When Ten stirs in his nap though, he hurriedly schools his expression back to the usual old and expressionless face.  
  
"Hmmm... you've arrived?" Ten asks, groggy in his sleep. The shorter male pushes himself up but Taeyong just snakes his hands on the other's figure and pulls him to himself.  
  
It's these unguarded moments that make Taeyong love Ten more. The man is a sight when he wakes up - he is cute and adorable and it reminds Taeyong why he fell so hard for him in the first place.  
  
Maybe that's why he now refuses to see him in that state every after their wild night. It will make him hold on tighter when what he should be doing is letting the man go. But Taeyong lets himself off this time. He indulges on the sight and lets his heart pump just a bit harder than the normal.  
  
He pecks on the younger's lips and snakes his cold fingers underneath the cotton shirt Ten has put on, making the younger shudder against him. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"For awhile now," Taeyong moves on to the younger's neck. He kisses him there, marking him as he does so. Ten is Taeyong's favorite canvass. He revels in the blossoming red that follows the path of his lips. And Ten loves them. Ten loves to be marked, to be claimed. Even just by this way.  
  
And so he marks him on his neck, leaving hickies here and there.  
  
He kisses him on his skin harder, biting and marking the soft white neck. He kisses it harder as response to each of Ten's mewls. He lets the younger pull on his shirt, Ten clearly already slipping in his pleasured state. He bites on his collarbone and he can feel his body heating, just as his own does too.  
  
Ten is a temptation and a blessing all in one. He is the only person ever who could break Taeyong into pieces and form him whole again. And this time, with just his moans on his ear and tugs on his shirt, Taeyong can feel himself starting to break in the most pleasant of ways.  
  
He sucks on his collarbone harder, letting his tongue explore the warmth between his lips. He pulls him closer, tugging the neckline of his shirt down to allow his lips to reach more of the skin. Just as he was leaving another mark, he hears his phone blare the loud ringtone and he quickly peels himself off of the younger.  
  
He knows who is calling. That ringtone is set especially for that person.  
  
Taeyong wills his breathing to even out as he speaks against the receiver, "Hello."  
  
Hyemi's voice sounds panicked, "Taeyong, can you come to me please?"  
  
Taeyong can't stop his eyebrows from scrunching, concern evident on his voice when he speaks, "What happened?"  
  
"I hit somebody." Hyemi is now full on crying on the other line and Taeyong shushes him. He turns away from the bed, away from Ten even though the younger has already turned on the other side of the room with his head down and feet slung on the side of the bed.  
  
Taeyong's voice is hushed when he questions Hyemi, "What? What did you do?!"  
  
"Don't be mad at me! It wasn't a strong hit, just a scratch on their car but he's banging on my window now. He' angry. Please come help me, Taeyong. _Please_. _I'm so scared."_ Hyemi's voice is quivering as he explains and Taeyong doesn't need to be told twice.  
  
"Don't open any windows or doors. I'm coming." He hangs up the phone and turns to Ten. He is panicking inside but he shows a calm face to the younger when he speaks to him, "I have to go. She needs me."  
  
The younger is silent. He rises up from the bed quietly and in his hushed voice he speaks, "You should go."  
  
Despite his panicked state earlier, Taeyong becomes more unsettled with Ten's remark. The three words sounds goodbye to him but he pushes the feeling off of his mind, thinking it's just the panic making him think of unnecessary things. Hyemi needs him more now.  
  
Taeyong motions to grab his coat and car keys when he hears Ten calling his name and so he turns to look at the shorter male. He wants Ten to speak fast because he needs to get Hyemi out of danger. It's now more than just the arranged marriage - it's getting his friend out from the potential harm the man banging on her car can bring.  
  
"I guess this is good bye."  
  
Taeyong's heart dropped. His mind blanks and he felt his heartbeat stopped. He puts on a questioning look, despite the fact that he knows what Ten exactly meant. "What?"  
  
"Let's stop this."  
  
It dreads Taeyong. These very words scare Taeyong. He has imagined Ten's voice saying these words in his head so many times because he knows it will come one way or another but now that he finally hears it, it scares him to his core.  
  
He drops his coat and keys and hurriedly approaches Ten. He grabs the younger's hand but Ten pulls it away.  
  
Taeyong knows he deserves this. With all the days he has neglected the younger man, with all the days he used his vulnerability to his advantage, with all the days he made him suffer, all the more because he couldn't bare the truth of what he really feels for him, he deserves this.  
  
He deserves this rejection.  
  
But still he begs. He begs for Ten and _for himself_ , because Ten is his light. He is his saving grace. Without him, Taeyong knows he will lose himself again.  
  
"Ten, please don't do this." It has been so long since Taeyong begged. His voice is shaking, giving away the emotions he has tried to keep in for so long from the man.  
  
Ten's voice is tired when he speaks, "I'm tired of having to settle on what crumbs you can give me, Taeyong. I'm too broken, I can't even recognize myself anymore."  
  
Taeyong knows he has lost him. Ten is tired and he won't put up with his shit anymore. He understands. But it doesn't make it any less painful.  
  
The tears streams on his cheeks as he still begs, "Ten, I'm sorry. Please you know I don't want her-" he knows he doesn't deserve any more chances but he pushes his luck, eager to hold on to any hope left. The littlest of pride left in him bares his inner emotions as he breaks down in front of the younger.  
  
"I still love you, Taeyong, you know that. But it's better if we end this here. I love you but I'm tired." Ten motions to the door but Taeyong attempts to hold on to him, to stop him from leaving him.  
  
"Ten, you know this is hard for me too."  
  
Taeyong pleads for Ten to stay. He pleads him not to leave him back in the darkness. Because Ten is his light, and without him, Taeyong is lost with no direction.  
  
He has been neglectful of the very person who has shown him nothing but love and Taeyong's mind screams at him because he knows he deserves this but still he pleads, begs for the only person he wants to be selfish with.  
  
This selfishness surrenders when he hears Ten's voice, begging for his own freedom, "Let me go Taeyong, please. _Please_."  
  
With one last kiss, his hands fall to his sides and when the door closes, his body does to the ground too. He can't feel anything but he hears himself wailing, crying for the love he lost - for the _life_ he lost.  
  
Maybe that tomorrow has finally come. He has lost his love. He isn't prepared for it but he lets him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/arfTwazFkKQ)  
> This is the lyrics to it:  
> [LYRICS](https://genius.com/Ghostly-kisses-baby-tomorrow-lyrics)
> 
> \---  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
